Divine Conundrum
|type = Side quest |creatures = Skaafin |dlc = ESO Morrowind }} Divine Conundrum is a quest available in . It is a side quest for Seyda Neen and is given to the Vestige by Canon Valasa. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Canon Valasa #Go to the Andrano Ancestral Tomb #Talk to Canon Llevule #Enter the Andrano Ancestral Tomb #Talk to the Ancestral Spirit #Talk to Canon Llevule Outside the Tomb #Enter Vivec's Palace #Talk to Vivec #Talk to Archcanon Tarvus #Talk to Overseer Shiralas #Rescue the workers: 0/2 #Retrieve the Blessing Stone #Talk to Archcanon Tarvus #Start the Divination Ritual #Perform the Divination Ritual #Talk to Vivec Walkthrough Speak to Canon Valasa, who will be east of the Seyda Neen Wayshrine, next to Novor Sarothran, Tanisa Drothan, Narwende and Armiger Urnsi. "Forgive me, Outlander, but I have enough to deal with. I'm just a simple Tribunal priest, and the trouble at the Ancestral Tomb was too much for even our Buoyant Armiger to deal with. I have failed Lord Vivec and left a colleague alone at the tomb." :What happened at the Ancestral Tomb? "Lord Vivec sent the three of us to seek guidance at the Andrano Ancestral Tomb. We were attacked when we got there and our guard was seriously hurt. I barely got her to safely, but we failed to complete the mission Lord Vivec bestrowed upon us." Three of you? You mentioned another priest... "Canon Llevule. He remained behind after we retreated from the tomb. I know he wants to get back inside and ask Lord Vivec's questions, but there's no way he can get past the Daedra or ask the questions on his own. May the Three grant him wisdom." After speaking, Azura will possess Tanisa Drothan and speak through her to the group. Azura: "By Dawn and Dusk, evil creeps through the shadows of my beloved Vvardenfell. But an Outlander arrives to aid my people, just as I have foreseen." One can now either head straight for the tomb, or speak to Canon Valasa. If Valasa is spoken to again, she has the following dialogue. "Lord Vivec protect me! That was Azura, the Queen of the Night Sky! And you―she spoke directly to you, Outlander! I'm surprised the Daedric Prince would risk Lord Vivec's wrath to proclaim a prophecy, but she did say you were here to aid us." :What just happened here? "The Daedric Prince Azura possessed that woman and spoke through her! I've heard of such occurrences, of course, but to witness such an event …. She said evil creeps through the land. I wonder if it has anything to do with what we saw at the tomb?" ::Tell me more about your mission at the tomb. "We sought guidance in a matter that concerns Lord Vivec. I received specific questions to ask while Llevule concentrated on summoning his ancestor. The Daedra ruined those plans when they fell upon Urnsi and we were forced to flee." :::Daedra? "Vile creatures from Oblivion! You hear about an odd ghost or a nest of vampires, but never Daedra! Please, if they're still there, they'll rip Canon Llevule apart! He's definitely not a warrior. Just look at what they did to the Buoyant Armiger!" ::What's a Buoyant Armiger? "The Buoyant Armigers comprise one of the military orders of the Tribunal Temple. They seek to emulate Lord Vivec's deeds through actions and words. Poor Urnsi! Those monsters went straight for her. Her blood flowed like lava from Red Mountain!" :Red Mountain? "Where are you from? Children learn of Red Mountain before they even taste flin. The mountain sits at the center of Vvardenfell, periodically rumbling like a sleeping nix shaking its leg. Lately, however, it seems to be waking from its long slumber." Once at the tomb, the Vestige will speak to Canon Llevule and enter the tomb. They must make their way over to the Summoning Chamber and wait for Canon Llevule to summon his Ancestor, and proceed to ask her Lord Vivec's questions. Once done, Canon Llevule would want to speak to the Vestige outside. After the conversation, they must head over to Vivec City and go straight to Vivec's Palace. Vivec will talk to the Vestige about their conducted research, and he will ask them to help him perform a divination ritual. The Vestige must then speak to Archcanon Tarvus and help him acquire a Blessing Stone for the ritual by agreeing to rescue several workers from a failed ziggurat construction site. Once this is done, they must return to the palace and perform the ritual. The ritual has an unexpected result, however, and appears to have failed. Speaking to Vivec will grant the Vestige their reward, and they can advance to the next quest. Reward * |File:Canon's Staff of the Tribunal.png}} *73–302 Journal de:Göttliche Rätsel fr:Dilemme divin ru:Божественная загадка Category:ESO Morrowind: Side Quests